


You will be found

by Mutant_Thyla



Series: To Be in Unity [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Amnesia, Bruce wayne loves his kids, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Duke Thomas is confused but happy, Fluff, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd-centric, Jason is a Dork, Protective Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is soft boi, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: Jason Todd is no longer Red hood. He killed himself, Kind of. Tired of playing Vigilante and villain Jason fakes his death and creates a civilian identity. When he runs into his siblings, he pretends. Pretends not to know them, pretends not to remember.Unfortunately his brothers miss him.Chinese translation found:https://yuekong48631.lofter.com/post/31e28f90_1c9bfa401Thank you for translating Snow_Wing!!!
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: To Be in Unity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789708
Comments: 85
Kudos: 714





	1. Chapter 1

Jason stood on a roof looking down at a teen on the edge of the roof below. The teen looked terrible, afraid, sad and determined. Bruises littered his skin and cuts spotted his clothes with tears and blood. He was beaten down and chipped by Gotham herself. The kid jumped and Jason froze, disbelief spotting his vision. He wouldn’t have made it anyway, the roof too far, the kid too quick. Screams erupted from the streets below.

He heard a wail, one of the kids' family or friends. He could tell from its sound, pained and horrified.Jason saw the father collapse beside his child, held him close and rocked back and forth slowly, breathing soft words into the teens hair. Surprisingly, the teen looked up, his eyes glowing a pale pink before fading and confusion marred the child's face.He hadn’t jumped of his own will.

The father pulled him closer and held him close.Jason felt a sudden spike enter his heart. ‘Was this how Bruce-No  _ BATMAN _ reacted to his own death? Is that why they no longer  _ LOVE _ ?’ Jason stepped back away from the edge, the spike of pain still stabbed into his heart.

_ ‘What does it matter, it’s not like he’d care now, I burnt that relationship to the ground.’ _ He thought to himself, a deep pull in his chest curled around his heart.

He returned to his side of town and hid away in his safe house. One of three he has in Gotham currently. Red Hood was dead, Jason destroyed that part of himself over a year ago. Now he was just Jason. No middle name, no last name. Just Jason. He lay down, Kevlar peeled off and fresh sweats on. He fell asleep.

The morning came, skies darkened by pollution even this close to the bay. Jason stared out, the water seemed to be inviting, calling. He shook his head and dressed. Leaving the apartment these days was easier, no one was looking for him anymore, The drug trade was completely destroyed by the red hood two years earlier, Gotham P.D was scrubbed of all corrupt officers and most criminals of Gotham were either in prison, dead, or no longer in the business.

For the first time in ages Gotham was almost 100% crime free. Kids stole now as a way to prove themselves to one another. The homeless were able to find jobs, they had  **_homes_ ** now, Gotham had received a large sum of money donated by an anonymous citizen to better the worse parts of Gotham, Park row was once again booming with life, the theater redone in honor of Martha wayne, a hospital placed in the darker older parts of Gotham for the people there.

Jason was glad to see his money put to good use, Red Hoods won money. He smiled to himself as he entered the grocery store. Clean air blasting him in the face. He snagged a cart and began to shop, fruits, vegetables, fresh meats and bread were added, Jason’s eyes caught on a box of tea, Earl Grey, and he softened. The first tea he’d ever tried, a special treat from his mother, Catherine. 

A cart pulled up beside him and someone snagged a box of chamomile from beside him. He flushed, slightly embarrassed. “Oh! I'm sorry, am I in your way?” He asked, turning slightly. He kept his face honest and open as he came face to face with Richard Grayson and Timmothy Drake. They had both froze, Jason feigned confusion.

“Oh, um? Are you alright? You look a bit pale!” He said reaching out slightly. Tim moved first, taking Jason’s hand.

“Jason?” Jason feigned caution and pulled away, looking around slightly.

“I’m sorry but have we met? If so, I'm sorry but i don’t remember your name!” He said his tone curious and pleasant, but internally wincing. Tim looked confused and Dick looked suspicious. Jason turned to glance down the aisle, appearing distracted, showing the two the large scar they reached from his temple to mid cheek. Dicks brows furrowed and Jason turned back to them.

“If you’re feeling ill there’s a bathroom a few isles that way!” Jason said pointing left.

“Pardon but i have a few other things to do today and hopefully I can finish them before two.” He chirped, his chest feeling heavier. He’d lost weight and muscle mass lately, no longer keeping up with his vigilante training. He knew how he looked to them, Thin, pale. He probably appeared sickly, but he hoped he looked like a civilian.

“I do need to get going though, I have to babysit in two hours and am hoping to get dinner started soon. Have a good day!” Jason said in false joy, grabbing the box of tea before he slid past them. A hand wrapped around his wrist drawing his attention. He turned and waited.

Tim held out a card. “Please, call later, I'd like to catch up so we can have dinner, my treat!” Tim said, eyes wide, he looked desperate. Jason forced a soft smile. “Sure! I would like to find out why you seem familiar.” He said, taking the card. Dick looked to be smothering surprise and awe. Old Jason would have told them to fuck off. But he wasn’t the same anymore. He felt a shimmer of real happiness spark in his heart and gave a real smile and nodded. Returning to his shopping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick had been angry to see Jason in the store. Tim was tense, but he could feel something different about him, Tim had gone over to him and grabbed a random box from the wall. They were both expecting him to growl and cuss, but the calm and kind almost shy chitter he’d spoken with was a surprise. There wasn't any recognition anywhere on his face.

“Jason?” Tim had asked. Dick saw the caution enter Jason’s face and confusion pinching his brow. Tim had seen it too. When Jason spoke Dicks suspicion rose. “I’m sorry but have we met?” It was  _ Honest _ something he’d never heard in such a way from  **_Jason_ ** . Then Jason had turned and it hit Dick.

**_Brain trauma_ ** , The scar on the side of Jason’s face was from a wound that would leave  _ permanent _ damage. Amnesia. Jason didn’t remember, This person was who Jason really was, a clean slate, no death, no pit, no crime alley to blacken his person. Just Jason. Dick was numb.

“Have a good day!” Jason had Said, not growled, spat or hissed, he sounded  _ happy _ . Tim had stopped him, given him his number. The smile that took over this Jason’s face was  **_beautiful_ ** , true heartwarming elation curved his lips. The smile he turned away with was  _ kind _ in a way that looked  **_right_ ** on Jason.

He disappeared around the isle and Tim took out his phone and held it to his ear. “Bruce, You won’t believe this.” He said and Dick could barely believe it either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason had just closed the door, the kids back with their parents safe. He sat down at the kitchen island and sipped his tea. There sitting innocently on the countertop was the card. Some part of Jason, the part that enjoyed suffering, whispered to him. He picked the card up, his phone already out. ‘Maybe’ He thought,’Maybe it won’t end badly?’ He called.

“Wayne residence, may I ask who’s calling?” Alfred said through the phone. Jason found himself floundering. “Oh, um, I talked to someone in the store today and they told me to call this number?” Jason replied softly. There was a sharp inhale from the other side of the phone.

“I’m sorry I think I typed it wrong.” Jason rushed and hung up.

His phone rang and he answered it. “Hello?” He asked, his voice calmer. “Jason! Hi, It’s Tim, from the store!” Tim half shouted through the phone. Jason winced.

“Oh, I just tried calling you!” He replied. “Yeah, Alfred answered, He’s our grandfather! I was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner tomorrow night! You weren’t properly introduced to my brother yesterday and it’s just.” Tim paused. “You remind me of our other brother, He was kind of crazy, but in a good way. He was protective and smart and,” Tim inhaled loudly, Jason frowned.

“I would love to get to know you more,as friends of course!” Tim said quickly. Jason found himself chuckling. “Oh, um okay, but.” Jason paused and bit his lip. “Cool i can pick you up if you want!” Tim said. He sounded excited. Jason sighed. “Sure.” He told Tim his address, and his schedule for the next day. They set the time for six pm the next day. Jason set out a pair of black skinny jeans and a cotton white button up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they had agreed Tim was there at exactly six the next day. Jason was already dressed and ready when Tim knocked. “So, um where are we going?” Jason asked, he made a show of fidgeting as he followed Tim down to the car. “It’s a surprise!” Tim smirked as he rounded the car. He stopped when Tim opened the door. “Oh wow.” He breathed resting a hand on the hood of the slate grey lamborghini. Tim stared at him for a moment with a small smile before opening the door wider.

“Good Sir!” Tim said with a flourish and bow to Jason, who snorted a laugh and straightened slipping into the passenger seat. Tim shut the door and sprinted around to the driver side.

Jason found out Tim was a  _ HORRIBLE  _ driver. Jason was gripping the door and center console the entire trip. When the car was parked Jason stumbled out of the passenger side with a slight stagger and stared at Tim. Tim turned to him smiling, he frowned at the look Jason was giving him.

“Where did you learn to drive?” Jason asked, a small grimace on his face. Anxiety bubbling up, churning his stomach. Tim flushed and Jason watched him twitch in embarrassment. He held up his hands.

“N-not that there was anything bad about your driving but I-.” Jason cut himself off and shifted a bit. “I’m not a big fan of riding in cars.” He stated, peering up at Tim through his bangs. He meant to look sheepish, he hoped it worked. He tugged at his sleeves. Tim grinned. 

“It's fine, i know my driving is pretty terrible. To be fair, I'm normally in a rush.” He offered with a smaller grin. Jason chuckled nervously, turning to face the manor. He stepped backward, his face twitched into a look of pain before returning to neutral. 

If Tim saw he didn’t say anything, only walking forward toward the front door. Jason felt dread welling up inside his stomach. Churning and twisting an ugly familiar feeling, **_fear._ ** He followed Tim, this would go either very well, or horribly. The chances of a good outcome were very low. The door opened and Richard stepped out.

“A’s running interception with b, we won’t have long.” Jason overheard Richard whisper into Tims ear as they stepped inside. He winced softly, hiding it by glancing around. Pictures framed on the walls, Some of the whole family(Excluding Jason) , others of his siblings. Richard at the circus Bruce had bought him, Damian asleep among his multitude of animals. Tim passed out at the dinner table,Steph posing behind him.

One of Alfred sipping tea in the upstairs study, one of Bruce sharpie drawings all over his face. Jason had missed so much. He looked ahead, At the end of the hall Tim and Richard stood watching him, something in their eyes, a longing sadness. Pity maybe. Jason flushed and hurried to them.

“Sorry.” He said embarrassed, Richard’s eyes watered. Tim elbowed him.

“It’s fine, they’re hung to be looked at.” He smiled and opened the door behind them, the small dining room, Jason was ushered inside and to the table. Tim brought out a couple plates of food and both brothers sat, one on either side of Jason.

“So Jason, what do you do for work?” Richard asked, taking a bite of the pot roast on his plate.

“I actually just got my Nursing degree, i'm working on my doctorate now in pediatrics and general aid. Then I'll be getting my surgical license.” Jason replied Taking a bite as well, the meat melted in his mouth and he groaned. Tim seemed to choke a bit on his own food as he snorted a laugh. Richard was smiling.

“This is so good!” Jason moaned, closing his eyes. He opened them and beamed.

“What did you use to make this! It’s amazing!” Jason asked looking over at Richard. He looked surprised.

“Oh, um-” He glanced at Tim..” Our grandfather made it. He does the cooking, the rest of us are pretty useless in the kitchen.” Richard grimaced. Jason laughed, the truth of the words far too amusing.

“I guess we’ll need to trade recipes sometime then.” Jason chuckled laughter tears in the corners of his eyes. Richard looked stunned and Tim wasn't breathing. Jason’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Excuse me, I need to take this!” He said looking at the caller i.d.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick didn’t know what to expect when Tim showed up with Jason. But the nauseous amused and reluctant look Jason was giving Tim. Tim laughed and Jason smiled. Dick was thrown, they approached the door and he leaned in as Tim passed.

“A’s running interception with B. We won't have long.” Tim gave a small nod as they entered. He kept up small talk with Dick as they walked to the dining room, neither noticing Jason falling behind.

They got to the door and Dick turned to talk to Jason, but JAson was slowly making his way down the hall, his eyes trailing the pictures on the walls, a soft smile on his face, laughter in the lines creased beside his eyes. He looked young, thin. His face turned red when he noticed them, Embarrassment clear. He looked at the shyly, a small grimace on his face. The next few minutes were a blur to Dick. They entered the room and sat.

“So Jason, what do you do for work?” He asked, eyeing the man beside him.

“I actually just got my Nursing degree, i'm working on my doctorate now in pediatrics and general aid. Then I'll be getting my surgical license.” Jason stated, a glow of pride lighting up his whole being. He looked happy, Dick felt himself tear up a bit.

He shoved a bit of food into his mouth. Jason did the same but he moaned like a whore. His entire body relaxing at the taste of the food. Jason spun on him.

“What did you use to make this!?” HE asked in awe in his voice. ‘Oh Um” Panicked He glanced at Tim. Tim shrugged.

“Our grandfather made it. He does the cooking, the rest of us are pretty useless in the kitchen.” Dick said sheepishly. Jason burst out laughing, the door behind him opened slightly and Bruce peered in, face unreadable. Jason's laughter slowly faded.

“We’ll have to exchange recipes then.” He giggled. His phone rang, Dick started, fondness blooming in his chest like one of ivy's flowers. Jason glanced at the screen.

“Excuse me I need to take this!” He said amusement still in his tone. He stood and left through the door they’d entered through.

Bruce entered fully, he crossed his arms and met eyes with Dick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Only Beginning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard knew something was going to happen today. Bruce’s attempt at butting in on Tim’s lunch with partial-Jason but he didn't count on seeing the man cry. He’d come demanding an update like a boss would. What he hadn’t counted on was Jason coming back into the room looking sad, only to trip on Alfred the cat, taking Bruce out with him.

Jason smashed his head into the corner of the dining table, Bruce wiped out what was left of their lunches in an attempt to grab the table, only grabbing the table cloth instead. The fact that Jason, even at half Bruce's weight still managed to take down Batman was laughable. The fact that Jason split open his head because of Damian's animals then spending the next half hour apologizing and fretting over the bump B had managed to get was even more Laughable.

This seemed to make Bruce anxious, nervous, and stressed to the point that Neutral wasn’t in the list of faces B was able to manage. He looked constipated and in shock. Maybe he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The call Jason had gotten was from the mother whose kids he’d been babysitting lately. She asked if he could watch them later that night, he agreed of course. He went back into the room to inform his ‘hosts’ that he had to leave, only for Damian's demon cat named ‘Alfred’ to dart between his legs, tripping him.

He also hadn’t expected Bruce to be standing in front of the door. Smashing his face first into Bruce's VERY solid chest, then into the even more solid Table was disorienting. After a few seconds he spent laying in a daze he remembered. ‘DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR OLD SELF!!!’ He hopped onto his feet, swaying a bit at the rush to his head, he turned hands coming up to flutter.

“OH MY GOD!! I'm So sorry!!” He whimpered and bent, running his hands over Bruce's face and hair.

“Are you hurt anywhere, did you hit your head!? Do you feel dizzy?” He asked his hands moving fast and softly across what he could see of Bruce's head. He kept up his worried rapid fire questions until large hands came and held his still. Jason blinked down at them, then back up at Bruce.

“I'm so sorry.” Jason winced, he peered up at his father figure. Anxiety settling in his belly like a piece of lead.

“Im fine.” The man grumbled out, his voice making the statement harsher than he was sure to have meant it. Jason grimaced and looked down, a sign he knew. One a victim of abuse was commonly known to show at raised voices, threats or raised fists A Flinch. Jason shivered, He glanced up quickly, then back down avoiding any gaze in the room. The hands wrapped around his wrists loosened and released. One came up to his face, Jason jerked away.

“I-I'm sorry, i need to leave, i have to babysit in an hour and i still need to make dinner and wash.” He rushed moving up and away from the three in the room.

“Don’t worry, i’ll call a cab. Thank you for having me!” Jason gulped and hurried from the house, his coat sliding on easily, his shoes barely covering his feet as he fled. He heard footsteps falling behind him and turned. Tim was tripping down the hall behind him.

“Wait!” Tim called hopping about as he pulled on his shoes. When he caught up to Jason he looked rough.

“Let me give you a ride home, please! He wasn’t supposed to show up and we should have warned you!” Tim rambled as Jason held a hand up.

“I-its alright, i do have to babysit in an hour, myna called, Evan is sick and she cant get off work to take care of him. I'm sorry about,” Jason waved his hand toward the house. “I didn't know you had a cat.” He said, flushing slightly his hand rubbing his arms. Tim stared at him from across the hood of the car.

Jason hadn’t noticed how slow they’d been walking until then. It had only been a few feet away from the house. Tim ‘hummed’ and slid into the driver's seat. Jason followed him, sliding into the passenger seat as the car thrummed awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce was looking out the window, watching as Jason got into the car with Tim. Things had been fine, Then Bruce had spoken and Jason changed. He froze and curled in on himself, he avoided eye contact. He shook when Bruce moved. Something wasn’t right. Even if He’d had amnesia Bruce didn’t think that was the case. Jason’s trauma was still there, whether he remembers or not, his subconscious remembers. He’d reacted as if Bruce was going to hurt him.

He’d looked so young, innocent, carefree. It hurt, this is what Jason could have been. Should have been. He’d been so carefree, before Ethiopia and the League. Bruce had hurt the boy he’d loved. His baby boy, with the wide blue eyes so expressive, always trying to learn and absorb everything he could. The boy he’d heard wished to become a teacher, and writer.

Now, Jason was studying to be a doctor, a surgeon. The realization was one that made him both proud, and distraught. Was he eating enough? No, he was almost as thin as Tim. Was he getting enough sleep? No. The swollen skin around his eyes were proof. Bruce missed him. The old Jason, who would shout and kick. The Jason who would push. The Jason that made Bruce laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back at home Jason was pacing. Tim had asked to have lunch, Jason hadn’t given him a definitive answer. He wasn’t going to either. Jason was going to try and avoid them. It had been proving difficult. At the store he’d noticed Richard trying to casually bump into him while shopping. 

At restaurants Jason would see Tim, and Stephanie. Both speaking loudly to try and catch his attention. Jason had even found Bruce waiting on a park bench on Jason’s morning running path. Jason decided to change it every day. Bruce would still pop up every now and again.

Now standing in his living room, he could feel their eyes on him. He shut the blinds on every window and turned on his computer searching for an apartment in a different city. An ad popped up for an apartment nearby, a Wayne enterprise project for renovating apartment buildings and renting them out at more affordable rates. Jason shut his computer and threw it onto the couch.

He pulled out his phone, and dialed a familiar number. It rang three times before hanging up on its own. His phone was hacked, he opened the window and threw it out. He rushed to pull on his shoes and Jacket, grabbed his wallet and packed a bag, throwing it over his shoulder and racing outside. He rushed down the sidewalk glancing over his shoulder and along the rooftops.

He could feel them following him, anxiety growing. He needed to leave, now. He turned into an alley and slid behind a dumpster pulling out a backup phone. He dialed the same number as before. Someone answered.

“Red, what can i help you with?” The cool voice asked, a fondness in its tone.

“I need an evac, the Bats keep following me, the Waynes are EVERYWHERE and my electronics were hacked, i don’t have much time i was being tailed im currently hiding.” He rushed. There was a beep from over the phone.

“Evac confirmed, the mistress will be there to personally retrieve you. Keep safe.” The line cut. Jason dropped the phone and stomped on it. He smashed it, and ran. Full sprint from the alley towards his appointed evac area, Wayne tower. Jason pulled out a League issue grapple gun and froze. If he used it perfectly the jig would be up. They would know he remembered. He lifted his arms, shook them a bit as he aimed. He fired the gapple to an unsteady point and pulled the trigger.

It pulled him upward; he hit the side of the building and grabbed onto the ledge pulling himself the rest of the way. It was an awkward situation, his skills could be used but he needed to be sloppy. If not they were likely to arrest him. Jason took aim again finding the perfect point in which his grapple would slip. It looked stable enough, but any trained eye would know better, it was a very weak point in the edging of the building. He fired, the grapple was hit by something and fell back down.

Jason rewound it and turned glancing back and forth. He spotted a shadow, darker than other shadows, it was large and looming. Jason launched backward and dropped the grapple. He could climb by hand. He launched himself up to the ledge from a nearby umbrella, the shadow was moving. Scaling the building below him. Jason continued to climb racing up the building with Batman on his tail. Above him a shadow leapt across his vision.

Jason let go, faking surprise. He fell a few feet to the ground landing roughly. His spine cracked and popped as he stood. He staggered a bit, making his actions seem clumsy, and uncoordinated. Batman appeared at the edge of the roof. He stalked forward toward Jason. Jason fell down and crawled backward across the floor.

His back met the wall, he glanced back at the wall and decided then and there, He was going to act like a good person terrified and stressed. Jason teared up and cowered in front of batman. Jason remembered something suddenly. When he’d first come to the manor Jason had made a habit to puke when he was nervous. He’d stopped after he died. But this Version of Jason would.

Jason leaned forward and puked, right onto Batman's shoes. Jason pressed further back against the building, cowering.

“Why are you following me? What did I do? I haven't done anything bad. Why?” He whimpered. Curling closer to himself.

“Did the Waynes hire you? What do they want from me? Why are they stalking me? Why are you stalking me?” Jason cried, tears welling up in his eyes. Batman looked uncertain. A helicopter approached from above.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Batman had been uneasy to figure out where Jason was actually staying. It was far to easy to find him. His daily routine was very routine. No change in when he woke, washed, and left for work. No change on the path he took for his morning run. It was too easy. Tim had hacked into his phone pretty early on. Jason didn’t get too many phone calls. Some from his work, a couple from a doctor's office a few states away, most regarding his medication.

Medication to help migraines and infection. There were several to help boost his immune system as well. One Tim recognized as the same he took. There were three odd calls from an international number. His bank account was oddly full compared to what it should have been if he was just a nursing assistant. His transactions were completely normal. Groceries, bills, a few online purchases of things Bruce didn't need to know his children used or owned.

Bruce and Tim planned, they decided that because the first meeting had not gone too well, Tim suggested a public meet, one that looked accidental. They made arrangements. Had Richard wait for two hours in the grocery store Jason frequented most often, only to have him spot Dick and flee. They set up another, Tim had made a reservation with Stephanie at a nearby restaurant, the same day and time Jason had reserved a booth for him and his work colleagues.

Jason made it clear he was avoiding them. Bruce waited on his morning route, Jason changed his rout. The cycle continued until Batman stared in through Jason's living room window during patrol. Jason had begun shifting, then glanced out a few times before fully hopping up and closing the window. Tim’s brace alerted him to Jason’s new search history. Apartments, far from Gotham. With narrow eyes Tim sent an advert his way, a freshly rebuilt and refurnished apartment building from Wayne enterprises. His search cut off and the computer turned off.

Jason was making a phone call, Tim panicked and hit the end call button that popped up on his mimicked phone. The window opened and Jason appeared and flung his phone straight out the building and hurried back within, he was dressing and packing.

“Shit!” Tim exclaimed and Batman, who had stood by and watched shook his head and tapped his comms.

“Hood’s been spooked, Red hacked his phone, I need someone to tail him.” He grumped through. Tim winced sheepishly and leapt across the roof to follow Jason. It was confusing when Jason ducked behind a dumpster, he was very visible. He hunched over and began to mumble to himself. Tim leaned closer trying to hear what he was saying when he tossed something onto the ground and stomped on it.

A burner phone, He realized as Jason full out sprinted down the sidewalk. Black bat landed on the roof beside Tim and cocked her head. She pointed at Jason.

“Body knows, mind doesn’t.” She states as he pulls out a grapple gun. The kind one got from the League of assassins. Talia, it occurred to Red robin. Jason was aiming his grapple for almost a solid minute before he actually fired. IT pulled him up and smashed him into the ledge it was attached to. Both Red Robin and Black Bat winced at the impact that no doubt left a couple bruises on his ribs. Cass leaned in, her body tipping slightly.

“Confused, afraid. He is scared.” She said pulling out her grapple as Jason took aim again, his grapple slipping off its mark and falling back. It was a pitiful sight. Jason began to scale the building faster upon turning and spotting Batman just below them. When Cass launched herself onto the ledge Jason was aiming for he startled, falling back onto the building.

As Batman neared he felt guilt crawl up his throat, Jason had taken one look at him and skittered back into a defensive position closer to the building. Watching him struggle with the grapple was another kind of pain that Batman tried to separate from. Now, as large baby blue eyes stared up at him with fear and confusion, a piece of his heart burned. Protective and possessive in its concern. It brought Bruce back to when he’d first met and taken in the boy.

He was an anxious child, he got far too cold, his skin would become pale, and in the most stressful situations, Jason would even vomit. He’d done so on a few occasions when they’d needed a distraction to leave a gala or socialite gathering. Jason was talking, Batman zoned back to reality.

“Did the Wayne's hire you? What do they want from me?? I haven't done anything wrong! Why won’t you leave me alone?” He whined, tears pooling up in his eyes, Batman stepped forward as the tears began to fall. Jason slid back closer to the wall, his body curling up tightly. He looked pale. Bruce was oddly surprised when Jason leaned forward and spewed all over the roof and his shoes.

He took a startled step back. He hadn’t meant to stress Jason out to the point of stress puking all over his shoes, let alone scaring him to the point of running away from the family. . . Again. He was trying to figure the situation out, trying to see if any of Jason's behavior didn’t fit. He’d been cautious, paranoid, and avoidant. Looking back it may not have been a good idea to try to influence their meetings.

Truth be told, it seemed more like stalking. Batman frowned. Jason shrunk back closer to the wall. Batman's frown deepened. The air around them became charged. A helicopter came close to the building, a ladder dropping down behind Batman. Several other ropes dropped, Assassins dropping down them. On the ladder stood Talia. She looked PISSED.

Her eyes glowing in the darkness, she stomped past Batman, not sparing him a glance as she pulled out a small cloth and held it out for Jason. He crawled over to her and sat in front of her, wiping his face and staring down at his hands.

“Mother, I don't know what i did wrong.” He said sadly. Talia straightened and cupped his cheek.

“You have done nothing my dear. These people are paranoid idiots who don’t understand boundaries. I’m taking you home darling. Do not fear.” She said, pulling him close. Over his shoulder she glared murder at his father. Her hand brushing the back of his head she turned and hid her face.

“I will keep your ruse my child. For as long as you need. You are mine, nothing in this world or the next will take you from me. You are safe.” She whispered her fingers cording through his hair. She pulled back and let him be taken onto the helicopter by the larger two of her assassins. Once out of the way Talia turned on Batman, Sword drawn and held to his throat.

“You hurt my son again, I will sever your tie to this world. You do anything against his wishes, and I will string you up and leave you for dead.” She hissed, pressing the blade closer.

“So he really doesn’t remember?” Batman replied coolly. Talia rolled her eyes.

“He remembers some things, His name, His Birth Family, feelings from you. His mind has phantom pain from everything you’ve put him through.” She spat lowering the sword. She sheathed it and pulled a folder from her robes. She swung fast and quickly. Punching Batman in the face sending him to the ground.

She then tossed the folder at him and stepped up onto the ladder. The helicopter pulled away as she climbed it up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've rewritten this several times and this is the only one I'm even partially okay with, I also decided there needed to be a few more chapters so tada!!!!

**Chapter 5**

Jason was curled up on a lounge chair on a terrace in India. Talia shouting in the hallway. Jason had been anxious since the plane landed, he knew that the plane was bugged. It was likely both he and Talia were bugged but the churning in his stomach prevented him from moving too much. Talia had brought him a cup of tea and a small plate of shortbread cookies, of which he couldn’t stomach.

He felt crappy, guilt from lying and fear warring within. This wasn’t his best idea, but now he was in too deep. His head-ached, a shiver running up his spine. He was clammy, shaky, he felt off kilter. Figures, the bats were only interested when he couldn’t remember what they’d done to him.

Ostracized, shamed, and replaced. Jason’s whole life with the bats was him giving all he had, only to not be enough. He was tired of being the only one who did wrong. All because he thought differently, because he couldn’t let the criminal population get away with their crimes. Because he couldn’t follow Bruce, Batman anymore.

He wasn’t crazy anymore, the pit no longer running through his veins and tainting his thoughts. He was free of their blood lust, but his morals hadn’t changed. Disgust a perpetual feeling when he looked at Gotham. Its rapists getting away with their crimes by preying on those of a lower class. Traffickers getting let free because their suppliers were a part of the court system. Murderers Being charged insane because of terrible doctors and malpractice.

More people died in Gotham than anywhere else in the world, because the few people who claimed to protect it, were nothing more than pathetic criminals themselves. Things were out of hand, Jason was letting old wounds reopen the longer he dwelled on them. He shook himself and straightened.

Lifting the teacup to his lips he sipped, Talia reentered carrying a tray of food. She placed it onto the table and nudged it closer to Jason. He stared at it, cup still at his lips. He looked away and Talia sighed, leaning back in her chair.

“You know they’ll come to find you.” She stated and Jason nodded looking down.

“I know, but how am I supposed to see them. After everything, how do they think i’d want to go back? The abuse that i clearly remember? What about the scars I have from them that I don't? How many more times am I going to forget because of brain damage and trauma?” Jason pressed out, the words coming like taffy in a stretching machine.

“How much more are they going to take?” He gasped softly, his chest tightening.

“Talia, Mom, I'm so tired. I Just.” Jason paused, his eyes burned, tears trying to fall again.

“I wish I'd never come back. Not the first time, and not this time. I should have stayed dead.” He sighed, the words admittance lifting a weight. He looked up at her.

“I want to erase everything. I don’t have many good memories, Tal. But those are from my team, I remember them so clearly, Red hair, tattoos, muscles and two pairs of green eyes. I think I was in love with them.” He sighed, uncertainly. The deeper he fell into his act, the easier it was for it to be true. His first memories before and after the pit were tinged green. He was uncertain if they were even actual memories.

“Talia, Will they ever become mine again? Will the pit ever fully leave me.?” He looked up to him, eyes wet with unshed tears. Talia came forward, hands brushing his face, rubbing at his cheeks.

“Do not shed tears for an uncertain past of my child. Look to your future, and see what you want to build. If you want them as a part of your future, then you’ll need to give them a chance.” She says brushing his hair away from his face again. Her lips pursed and she plucked the two small spy bugs from Jason's clothes..

“Now that they’ve listened in on our conversation, how about we discuss more private matters.” She stated loudly, tossing the bugs into the nearby fireplace before taking Jason’s hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cave was quiet. A numbness thickening the air. Someone shifted, the atmosphere plummeted and shouts went up as Tim tackled Batman to the ground, fists clenched around the fabric of the cape.

“We're losing him again because of you.” He stated, his voice eerily calm and even. He held Bruce's eyes, and while looking down came to a realization.

“You’re no father.” He said slamming Batman down to the ground and standing.

“You’re not even much of a human being. Just another Gotham crazy.” Tim Said, his voice turning icy. He moved quick, his aim true, he tranqed Batman and cuffed him. He looked up with softer eyes, meeting His elder siblings. Dick nodded.

“Ill take him to the watchtower, the new rehab facility. It’s time Batman retires.” Dick states standing beside their unconscious father. There was a fluttering of a cape behind them, and Alfred made his way from the shadows.

“I made a call, Master Kent can take care of Master Bruce. I’d prefer you spend your time retrieving your brother. He needs a good meal and a normal day or so. Bring him home.” Alfred asked, straightening. Dick stepped forward and pulled his grandfather into a hug, squeezing lightly.

“We’ll do our best, but.” He paused looking around.

“I think we’ll give him the option, I won't force him, not again.” He said the others straightened around him, their agreement clear. Dick stuck his domino on and grinned.

“Who's up for some family bonding time!?” He chirped, watching out the corner of his eye as Superman lifted Bruce into the air and took off.

This was going to take a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talia had taken him into a new room and had him strip down to his boxers. His shoulders aching, old scars an angry red. Stress aggravating them. He sat, letting her handmaidens rub an aloe based gel across his skin, soothing away the hurt. He knew they would come for him, he didn’t know when but he was certain they would. 

Talia reentered carrying fresh cloths for him, she smiled at him holding out the soft fabrics. The tunic was a deep red, similar to an apple in color, with gold trim. The pants are dark grey with shimmery silver accents across the hips and ankles, this accompanied by an embroidered green sash with lace edging.

To his ears Talia pinned a gold and emerald cuff, the gold made into vines and leaves, the emerald carved into a bird, sat amongst the leaves. He was being decorated, to sit at the Demon Heads side. Something Talia wished she could share with both her children. But she’d have to live with one at her side. Her title was a gift, given to her from Jason after he killed her father and claimed the title himself. An assassin's life, he’d found, was lacking in excitement.

He’d chosen to return to his family. A choice whose cost was too high.Jason had thought about Roy's offer to join him in the hero rehab, but he’d decided to try something else before giving into an idea that was originally Batman's, an idea that had been an order in his will. He’d disowned Jason and told him to see a therapist, the hurt from that was used by Dick, a lapse used to sedate him and imprison him in Arkham. The Joker had gotten to him before he’d broken out.

That was a knife for him to use when he needed them to falter. He’d only need a moment. When they came, he’d have his ammunition ready. A large manila folder was set on the table, it held every scrap of evidence he had. Every medical report, every picture, video tapes, and finally, his autopsy report. His Arkham file was included, with video files of his time with the Joker.

Talia had helped him gather it, footage from the warehouse had been recovered and added, as well as video files from his life before, files taken from social services. A long list of trauma, ptsd, depression and anxiety. Ready for the league. All evidence needed to incriminate most of the bats. Batman the most.

He didn’t know what he was going to do when he saw Bruce, but he doubted it would be a good ending. He had a feeling that this time he wouldn’t come back from it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next part in this series! Pairings to come, mostly fluff, more with Bruce and the repercussions of his sins.

Damian stood by, as his father was taken down. As his brothers handed him off to Superman. He was confused, and disgusted. Overhearing his mother's talk with Jason was enlightening. His father had lied. He’d hurt three of his siblings already. That he knew of, he didn’t know whether or not his father would have hurt him. Dick knelt before him, rubbing at his arms.

“Damian, do you understand what's going on?” Damian managed a nod. Dick pulled into his arms. Damian felt his eyes sting. He buried his face in Dicks shoulder, hands circling to grip his back.

“I don’t know who he is anymore.” Damian whimpered.

“He hit you, Beat Jason, He  _ Hit _ Tim! Why!?” Damian asked. He shook. Tim approached from the side and knelt with them. Dick pulled him close, Damian moved his arm, wrapping it around his other brother. An unusual move from him, but he felt oddly protective of them. He didn’t want to let go.

Richard rocked them from side to side, humming softly. Tim had his forehead tipped onto Damian's. They were, in this moment, united. Something was changing, they were changing.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” Damian stated, hand gripping Tim's shirt in one, Dicks in the other.

“Any of you. My family will be safe. I won’t lose you.” Damian stated, He stood up straighter, his chin sliding over Richards head, tucking Tim and Dick to his chest. Dick smiled at Tim. Tim looked up, oddly touched. Damian held them tighter. He grumbled softly as Dick lifted both younger boys into the air.

“We will go to bed, tomorrow, we find Jason. We try to bring him home.” Dick stated. 

“Yes, it will be easier to defend you all if you are all here.” Damian stated, he huffed as Dick chuckled.

“I’ll send a drone to carry our message. Untraceable bay all tech but our own.” Tim hummed, shifting to look up at the others.

It was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took several hours to track Jason. And a few more to get a drone in to him. 

They’d tracked Jason down to the hidden city surrounding a Lazarus pit. Nanda Parbat, Talia had taken him to the city of assassins. Dick couldn’t stop the feeling of loss. He’d known Bruce had ejected Jason from Gotham, but the sting of how much he’d lied left a bitter taste in his mouth. Alfred had been sad about Bruce's forced help but grateful to have the house full of grandchildren. They’d all come home for this. Tim had sent a micro drone with a USB signal linkup so Jason could video call them from such a distance.

It had arrived with its letter earlier that day, attached was the time they would call and an option. Destroy the card, or answer the call. As the set time rolled around, Tim brought their cameras online. Every one of them joined the call from a separate station in the cave. Each with their own camera. They chatted one box on each screen a blank grey. They time came, and went. Five minutes turned to ten.

Dick nodded sadly, He raised a hand to disconnect. The computer pinged, the grey speckled into a moving image. Jason sat, dressed up in royal robes. It was clear, Talia had claimed him as hers. The gold embroidery and deep blue satin brought out his eyes. His face had color again. Dick beamed.

“Jay!” He gasped. Jason took a tense breath.

“We know Jay. We heard all of it. B he can't hurt you anymore. We handed him off to the Justice League. Batman is retired. He’s in therapy. For Mental manipulation, Child abuse, and slander. He’s going to pay for what he’s done. To you, to us. We’re supposed to be a family. But family is built off trust, On the card we sent everything. Medical records, our profiles with strengths, weaknesses, our affiliations and known family.” Dick paused, his eyes met the camera.

“No more secrets. Tonight we’ll all talk. Every hurt,every wrongdoing, every memory we can remember. We won't speak until everyone has gone. We won't leave, until we are all at peace, till every argument, every disagreement, is settled. No more fighting! I’m tired of us all believing his lies. We are one. One family, one unit.” Dick breathed, he examined every one of his siblings faces. Uncertainty in some, fear, wariness in others. He looked at Jason.

“Jay, i'm offering you the chance, we have always wanted you back, but with everything that's happened. I won't blame you or push you to come back to us. Not with what Bruce has done. Not with what I've done. If you don’t want to, if you choose to leave, we won’t follow you. We’ll leave you to your life. I love you, but i won’t keep you against your will.” Dick stated, He straightened, watched Jason do the same.

“No more lies? No more secrets?” Jason asked. Everyone agreed. Jason nodded.

“I’ll return when i can then. Tonight we talk.” Jason agreed. Tension left everyone.

“I’ll go first then.” Alfred called as he joined the call. Kate’s own video popped up, Followed by Harper, Bette, Luke, and Their newest member Helena. Another video popped in. Selena, looking better than she has before.

The night was long. Alfred spoke of the war, Martha and Thomas, of his daughter, Julia. He spoke for hours. Everyone was silent through it all. Barbara spoke of growing up, losing her mother, of becoming Batgirl and losing her legs. She too spoke for hours, silence wrapping around them all. Harper, Bette, Tim, and Luke. Then Damian spoke, of his first memories, bathed in blood. Of a boy, faceless in memory, but kind in manner. Of his first kill, his last kill. Of meeting each member of their family. 

Selena spoke of her first time meeting Bruce, of seeing the Wayne's get murdered. She spoke of stealing, of giving. She spoke of her loves, her losses. By the end of her story another day had passed. Cass spoke up Jason spoke up next. Again everyone was silent. The more he spoke the more they began to understand. The streets, his brief times on the corners, stealing, or selling himself.He spoke of meeting the bats,of his death. He spoke of the league, of Damian as a baby.

Of meeting Cass in the shadows during Cain's visits. He spoke of his training, of the all caste. Of the first man he killed. He spoke of trying to kill Bruce, Joker. Then he spoke of the outlaws. Of his heartache. Of his love for all its members. Cass spoke next, Of he training, her visits to test the strongest of the league, of he fights with Jason. She speaks of her only kill, of her new life. When Dicks turn finally comes around he takes a breath.

The words pour out, trauma upon trauma. Everything from falcone, to Tarantula and Deathstroke. He spoke of murdering Joker, of watching his family die. When they all finally ended everyone had tears in their eyes. But new understanding for one another.

“Now that everything's out there, does anyone have any ill objections?” Dick asked. Damian spoke.

“I would like to put it in that I am against Drake pursuing this clone! As a Wayne you should be the one pursued. He should prove himself! Otherwise i deem him unworthy.” Damian stated, the line lit with laughter. Tim was smiling.

“Any other objections?” This time Tim spoke.

“Not an objection or argument, but an observation. We all seem to have fallen for the children of men Bruce couldn’t stand. Does that mean we have good taste?” Selena cackled.

“Maybe you should all get married, adopt some kids. Then when Bruce finally shows his face He’ll see Just what he’s been missing while being an ass!” Kate grinned. Jason smiled.

“I wish but I doubt that Roy would be up for that. We’ve been nothing more than friends, a couple drunk kisses or adrenaline group sessions don't exactly count.” Dick snorted.

“I’ll tell that to Wally, or Barbara, or Kori. What do you think Barb? No emotions involved when it's your friend?” Barbara grinned. Jason groaned. There was nothing hanging between them, no unsaid words. They were a family.

“I’d like for everyone to be here, by the end of the week. To celebrate. Lets build this family back to its origin. Mysterious, unknown. Leave hints that we’re more than human.” Dick stated. He smiled.

“We are a true clan now. No more separation.” There was a chorus of agreement and the line shut down. Calm claimed the air. There was no foreboding, only eager anticipation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason sat back in his chair, feeling warm and safe for the first time in ages. He could go home, no Bruce to stop him. To hurt him. The last twenty hours were long, but enlightening. He felt lighter than he had ever before. Learning so much from his family that he hadn’t before, he felt included. They’d encouraged him to pursue his best friend.

His feelings were mixed on the subject. A Chat bubble popped up on his computer. It was named ‘ **Love Life** ’ Jason sighed and opened it.

**_Tim-W_ ** _ : I have come up with a bargain for you all. _

**_Dick-W_ ** _ : What kind of bargain? And why the W’s? _

**_Damian-W_ ** _ : We are Wayne's, act like it. _

**_Tim-W_ ** _ : I say, first to woo their love gets the ultimate package of pampering at  _ **_‘Danubius’_ ** _ In Budapest. First to get engaged gets a fully designed house, and cave as their prize. First married will get both, and a prize of their choosing. _

**_Barbara-G_ ** _ : Do us honorary bats get this deal too? _

**_Tim-W_ ** _ : I believe that would be fair. _

**_Dick-W_ ** _ : I'm in! _

**_Damian-W_ ** _ : I am unable to participate. _

**_Stephanie-B_ ** _ : I'm In! I could use a pampering! _

**_Stephanie-B_ ** _ : Cass!! Will you go out with me? _

**_Tim-W_ ** _ : !!!!NO!!!! _

**_Cassandra-W_ ** _ : Yes, Lets!  _

**_Dick-W_ ** _ : That Shouldn’t count! They were already dating! _

**_Jason-W_ ** _ :Agreed, only those currently single should be applicable. _

Jason snorted. Would this be worth it? Only time could tell. A new chapter was beginning.


End file.
